The present application relates generally to shower door assemblies, and more specifically, to pivoting, self-closing shower door assemblies.
Conventional pivoting shower door assemblies include a fixed wall member that is coupled to a fixed structure, such as a portion of a shower enclosure, a wall of a building, or another fixed portion of a building. A shower door panel can be pivotably coupled to the fixed wall member via one or more bracket assemblies to enable the door panel to pivot relative to a door opening of, for example, a shower enclosure to thereby allow the ingress and egress of a user from the shower. Typically, the bracket assemblies have fixed mounting points on both the wall member and the pivoting door panel. Thus, once the door panel is pivotably coupled to the fixed wall member, the door panel cannot be adjusted to level or correct for out-of-plumb conditions (i.e., askew positioning of the door) or to adjust a lateral position of the door relative to a door opening. In addition, many shower door assemblies use a separate, external stop mechanism or a latch (e.g., a striker plate, a magnet, etc.) mounted to a portion of, for example, a shower enclosure or a wall of a building to set a rotational position or end point for rotation of the door (i.e., at a fully opened or at a fully closed door position).
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a shower door assembly that includes a pivotable door and also includes independently adjustable door brackets that allow for selective adjustment of the shower door position to level or correct for out-of-plumb conditions and to adjust a horizontal position of the door relative to a door opening. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to have a shower door bracket that includes internal features to set a rotational position/end point for the door, thereby eliminating the need for separate, external stop mechanisms or latches. These and other advantageous features will become apparent to those reviewing the present disclosure and drawings.